Superstar Faces the King
by D'yeux
Summary: Sarah is now 25, celebrity due to her mother's help.She is able to work with anybody in Hollywood situation changes when she accepts an offer from mysterious french director. Who is Goblin King himself, but he is in disguise Reviews are appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, Typical Diva**

Sarah Williams who was now Sarah Lindsborg looked at the mirror. She was so happy that her mother famous actress Julia Lindsborg was back in her life. It has all started nearly ten years ago, when Sarah decided to become an actress. She managed to be an extra in couple movies until her friend Brenda convinced Sarah to try modeling. Both girls got accepted into the same agency.

Soon they became rivals; both girls became so popular that they were constantly compared to each other. Their friendship was shuttered completely into pieces five years ago during Miss Ohio Pageant. They were going through this together both encouraging one another. Sarah thought that their friendship was restored. Until the very end, when they were both top 2 finalists and Sarah won.

This had changed her life forever. Her mother found the girl and their relationships got restored. Sarah was getting ready to compete for Miss USA title. Julia supported her but warned ride away about brutality of that business.

"Hon, I always remember that you wanted to be an actress. I can help you but only to certain extend. You'll need to do the rest yourself" she told her five years back. Sarah told Julia that for now she would focus on national pageant.

Sarah came second. After pageant was over she did few shoots for different magazines. However, she was also haunted by a lot of other offers, where she would have to spend a weekend on a yacht of a such and such main editor in order to be on a cover such and such magazine. Sarah had seen how many girls started doing drugs. She called her mother and then her movie career was launched. Sara's mother insisted on changing the last name Williams to Lindsborg.

Julia did not help her a lot but her help was enough for Sarah to start a career. All that her mother did was making a few calls for auditions. Sarah started with small parts and landed bigger ones as time was passing. Now she got a Golden Globe and she was nominated for Oscar but did not receive it.

Sarah did not suffer too much from her Oscar defeat. She was still a celebrity. Her agent had to deal with a lot of mail that was sent from different Hollywood directors, screenwriters and producers on a daily basis. Sarah was very busy.

She looked at the clock on a wall her mother would be coming any minute. Sarah looked at the mirror to make sure the look was on top. She heard someone was knocking on the front door.

"Hi mom!" Sarah greeted Julia opening the door, "thanks for coming in". Two women hugged each other.

"Sarah I hope you are able to understand why I left you so many years ago. You know dear I really love you. I must confess this last five years have been the happiest years of my life" her mother started to cry.

"Yes mom, I know, please sit down. What would you like to drink?" Sarah asked patting Julia on a back.

"You know we did such a great job working in Crazy Monday together" her mother said looking at Sarah proudly.

Sarah was very happy about her last movie. Crazy Monday was a comedy about mother and daughter moving from Australia to USA. Both Sarah and her mother played main characters, mother and daughter. She knew this project brought them closer together. "Thanks mom. What are you planning on doing next?" she asked wondering whether Julia will take a break or not.

"Well I was thinking on taking a break and help you a bit. You know sweetheart you need a bit of coaching." Her mother slapped Sara's shoulder, "so honey what is your next project?"

"Well. You know Jacques DeRoi" she looked at Julia trying to catch her reaction. The woman fringed.

"Yes I do, and you know even though he is famous director and made many movies that became masterpieces. I heard he is really hard to work with. Why do you want to work with him? You know just a phone call from me and any Hollywood studio will take you in", mother assured daughter.

"I know mom, but I want to be remembered forever and Jacques has such an interesting style" she smiled.

"Sarah, you remember how three years ago Mimi Jones was in his movie 'Victory of Elves' and then she came back insane and her parents - famous screen writers had to hire the best psychiatrist in a country. Thank God now she is doing well and back to work, but do you remember how we had to dupe paparazzi telling everyone she was in Canada." Her mother pierced young woman with gaze, "I do not want you to go through the same thing".

"Mom, do you remember I told you about my dream when I was a teenager?" Sarah looked at Julia.

"I sure do." Her mother started to laugh, "you know my favorite part was where that Goblin King offered you to stay with him. You were so naïve that even your dreams showed this."

"Yes, so if something crazy will take place I'll just ignore it" she assured Julia.

"So, I guess you send him a message" Julia shrugged her shoulders.

"I did a week ago and now I am waiting to hear back." She told her mother not noticing that her voice sounded very excited, "I believe they'll call me soon"

"Well, you know you not alone and if you get a part I'll help you. In addition this man gives me creeps" confessed her mother.

Suddenly a phone rang, "Sarah put it on speaker so I can give you advice" her mother said. Sarah nodded.

"Hello, may I speak to Sarah Lindsborg?" asked heavily accented French voice.

"Yes, I am Sarah Lindsborg may I ask who are you?" her voice was trembling.

"I am Luke, monsieur's DeRoi assistant. He would like to talk to you if you can he is able to do it now" said the voice.

"Yes put me through please" Sarah requested while she was so nervous that her mother had to hold woman's hand.

"Hello precious" the voice sounded so familiar that Sarah almost jumped. She could bet million dollars that she heard it but where and when?

"Sweetie, maybe you need to hang up" suggested Julia

"No mom this is my only chance, I'll be fine" she smiled at her mother.

"Hello, monsieur DeRoi, I hope you had a chance to look at my portfolio." She was trying to be as confident as she could.

"Yes Sarah Williams now Lindsborg, how would you like to have an audition for one of the parts?" it sounded more like a command.

"I do. So do I have to go to France?" she was excited finally she might get a chance to be in a movie directed by a legend.

"Precious, I'll call you back in couple hours. Is this convenient for you?" his voice asked sounding so silky that Sarah felt heat. She agreed to wait for his call.

"Good bye Miss Lindsborg. We'll talk in a couple hours" he hang up.

Sarah looked at her mother. Julia was speechless. Her movie career was not a smooth ride compare to Sara's even though she did not help her much officially. The main help was provided when girl changed her last name. Now for the first time superstar Julia Lindsborg was afraid for her daughter. Jacques DeRoi would do whatever he likes to do. Her connections were useless. Here in Los-Angeles and New-York she was well-established high class person her opinion was valuable. Why Sarah wanted to go to Europe wasn't she happy enough with her position here.

"Sarah, I am going with you if you have to go that far. " She informed her daughter, "This man is shady. Please listen! I have seen a lot while getting to where I am today. Please think carefully before accepting his offer." She admonished Sarah.

"Mom I know, but you know I had an experience with few men" she reminded her mother about past relationships.

"You sure did, but they were all sons of my friends from good families. This one is French, I bet he is King of Seduction. I just don't want to break your heart. "Julia started to cry.

"Mom please listen what I have to say. You'll come with me to auditions and you'll be there during auditions. Meanwhile if I get a part, you'll be on a set during shooting. You'll be my shadow. This would make you feel better. Plus I am also nervous." She wiped off her tears.

Both women agreed that it was the best thing to do. They started to discuss the news while waiting for a call.


	2. Chapter 2 Past is Always There

**I do not own neither Labyrinth nor its original characters. I do own the plot of this story and characters that are not featured in original movie. **

**Past is Always There.**

"Jareth you are crazy?" asked his older sister, "tell me why and why this woman?" she was screaming now.

"Chill out Annabelle, I told you that I love her" said Goblin King being angry at his sister, "do I always have to explain myself to you. Listen I have been ruling over my kingdom for quite some time and I there was never a time when I needed someone's help! Now would you please shut up and allow me to concentrate!"

"But tell my why did you have to come all the way to this world and to establish yourself as a movie director?" his sister flailed her arms; "while all you needed to do was to kidnap her" she finished being exhausted by her futile attempts to prove anything. Her brother just never listened. She just wanted to help him.

Ten years ago that spoiled girl wished away her brother she won the fight by running through the labyrinth. Jareth made her an offer and she refused. Nobody ever refused her brother's offer except for that brat. Now he was here making movies just to get closer to her. Poor Jareth had to live in two worlds and this was such a toil being a good ruler and sustain largest European movie making company.

"Jareth I am going to tell you this one more time. She'll refuse you." His sister tried to convince Goblin King not to bring Sarah back into his life. She did not want him to suffer yet she saw how much he loves her. "I am giving up on trying to convince you, my dear brother I love you so much that I am ready to help you" she said looking at him.

"Well sis let's make a phone call to Sarah hence I promised her." Jareth grinned, "Do not worry this auditions will be the hardest she ever gone through. I have to regain my dignity that she had shuttered into pieces so mercilessly." Annabelle smiled, "do you think she has feelings for you?"

"She might." He said twiddling his fingers, "she was never satisfied with her past relationships and I'll show her what she really needs then she'll go after me, I'll play with her for a little while and then…" Jareth did not finish his sentence hence he was interrupted by Hoggle.

"Master, Twentin Sarantino is on the phone he was just wondering whether he could be of any help." Hoggle asked bowing down. "Tell him I'll that we'll talk in a second" he said carelessly, "and Hoggle…"

"Yes master" mumbled the dwarf bowing down once again.

"You'll see Sarah pretty soon, but you have to be in disguise all the time when she is around" admonished Goblin King. Hoggle was so happy that he would do anything for Jareth just to catch a glimpse of Sarah.

'Maybe she can revive his majesty' he thought remembering how much Jareth was missing her deep inside.

"Hoggle could you please bring me glass of juice it's so hot in here" Annabelle asked politely.

"Yes your Highness" he answered leaving the room.

"Bonjour Twentin, I know you have a great idea could you please send me an e-mail and I'll call you back later. Thank you goodbye" Jareth hang up.

"You were so fast" his sister said with admiration.

"Well I'll have to call Sarah. It will take a while for Hoggle to fetch up your drink." He told her dialing Sara's number with trembling hands.

"Hello, may I speak to Miss Lindsborg?" he asked pressing the speaker button.

"Hello Monsieur DeRoi" woman's voice was trembling.

"I am calling regardless your auditions. The best place to hold them would be France. You'll need to buy a plane ticket but I'll book the hotel for you and your mother." He paused; waiting for Sara's reaction, his sister chuckled.

"How did you know that I'll bring my mother?" she asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"My precious your mother is the closest person to you except for your brother. In addition you'll need her guidance for the part is pretty challenging and complex." He told her. "Monsieur DeRoi, it seems to me that we know each other." She paused. Both Jareth and Annabelle heard heavy breathing on the other end.

"I'll better let you go mademoiselle Sarah, you have to be here by next Monday. I'll send you an e-mail with hotel information as well as audition details." He notified Sarah as calm as he could. Jareth felt desire and heat rising within him.

"Till Monday monsieur and goodbye, I am looking forward to see you" she hung up.

"Yes, we did it! High five sis!" exclaimed Jareth as he jumped off his seat. "Brother please, do not lose control" she was pleading with him.

"No worries Bella. Now let's go back to Underground for a bit, I am sure goblins might have ransacked the kingdom"

The both disappeared in a cloud of glitter.


	3. Chapter 3 Ghost of Her Past or Is It?

**Chapter 3 ** **Ghost of Her Past or Is It?**

"Sarah dear, how would you like to have your go away party at Hamptons?" asked Julia ruffling her daughter's hair.

"Yes mom, when is it?" she asked putting pair of sandals in a suitcase.

"Well, today is Monday how about from Thursday till Saturday" he mother suggested.

"This is fine! I'll call my assistant so she can send messages to my friends." She said getting up and picking up the phone.

"Sweetie you mommy is always ahead. I already called now all you have to do is to call Nicki and tell her that party is on Thursday." She informed her daughter. Sarah picked up the phone,

"Nicki, party is on Thursday. Could you please get me ticket to Cleveland for tonight?" she pause for a sec, "Thank you Nicki, you are the best." She hung up.

"Sweetie how long will you stay in Ohio?" Julia raised her eyebrows.

"Just for couple days mom. I need to see Toby and dad. When auditions will be over I might have to stay in France rather than coming back for few weeks." She said pulling out packed duffle back. Her mother told Sarah that David would bring them to the airport. Sarah agreed her stepfather became like a father to her. Sarah loved her half siblings, Jennifer and Michael. Her sister was three years older than Toby and brother a year younger. Sara's father was visiting her in New-York from time to time usually once every three month. He would always bring Toby and sometimes Karen. Sara's stepmother did not get along well with Julia even relationships between US and Russia was warmer during cold war than between those two women.

David arrived two hours later. "How are you doing my oldest daughter?" he asked hugging Sarah.

"I'm good dad and how are you?" the woman smiled.

"Fabulous, |I have an idea how about we'll all go out for dinner then you can catch your plane?" he suggested knowing that Sarah loved those dinners. She felt that she truly belonged there. "Excellent!" David exclaimed knowing that silence meant approval.

They picked up Jennifer and Michael from horseback riding lessons. "Sarah why do you have to leave us?" asked kids, "Can you skip your trip to Ohio?" inquired her sister.

"Guys I will be absent only till Thursday. Now I know that you know that I am going to France but you can visit me." She assured them with her typical Hollywood smile.

"My dear we will. You know I have something to tell you" said her step-dad pulling over, "I have few connections in France I use to be a co-producer of few movies over there. So tell DeRoi that if he does something to you his movies would not be shown here in North America and I'll close his company." He admonished Sarah.

"Thank you dad, I sure will" she bent over and hugged him.

Suddenly they heard clicking noise. "Paparazzi" screamed kids.

"Well we sure will be in the latest issue of Star Dust" Julia said sarcastically. They resumed driving. When they arrived to the restaurant Sarah noticed that it was not busy at all.

"Where is everyone? This place is always busy." she asked a waiter.

"Miss Lindsborg everyone is at Hamptons now" informed the waiter. Everybody was pretty quick on ordering their meal. Sarah truly enjoyed her sushi. She was so excited about her new project. Being a celebrity had its own advantages as well as disadvantages. They heard click again.

"Look now everyone will know where what we ate for dinner and where we went" her mother motioned towards other paparazzi.

"That is fine with me, mom. I got used to this during last five years" she told her the truth.

"We are so proud of you Sarah; you are such good role model for younger kids. Look at you no scandal, no shady past. Your story is a Cinderella story." David smiled at her.

"Yeah dad, only where is the prince?" asked Jennifer being sarcastic.

"Sarah does not need a prince she needs a king, mature one who is compatible with her." Her brother said chewing his steak. Everyone laughed. The rest of dinner went smooth. David paid for all food they ate. He also gave a $100 tip to waiter.

"Have a good night he said opening the door for his generous guests.

They arrived at the airport two hours before Sara's flight supposed to leave.

"Mom I am going to call Toby" she said getting out her cell phone. "Hi Tobster, guess what, I am coming to visit you guys for couple days" she informed her brother smiling. "Hi Karen my flight is in two hours I should be there soon. Thank you and I am sorry for any inconvenience. Bye"

"Darling, I hope they'll not get upset with you for such short notice" her mother placed hand on Sara's shoulder.

"No worries, mom and dad let me kiss you good bye before I go" she kissed her mother and step father then brother and sister. They left after they made sure that she passed security check safely.

Few hours later she has arrived to Cleveland.

"Sarah, you came finally!" She heard Toby screaming. Brother ran toward his sister and hugged her, "if you only knew how we all miss you".

"Sweetie welcome back" Robert hugged his daughter, "this time how long are you going to be with us?"

"Just till Thursday, I am sorry I have so much work. Oh father did I tell you that I am going to have auditions in France" she told him noticing that he was not excited for her. To Sara's big surprise Karen greeted her warmly by giving Sarah huge hug.

"Sarah we are moving to New-York" her father announced as soon as they all were inside the house. "I got promotion and they offered me to go to New-York. I know you spend at least half of your time there. You know what that means? We can see each other on weekends. Sarah I miss you so much!" he smiled at his daughter.

"This is so great except I'll spend most of my time in France if I'll get this part." She said realizing how much her father loved her.

"We'll figure something out. Paris is closer to New-York than Cleveland." Karen gave her small geographic reminder. Sarah was so happy to see her father and yet so tired.

"Sweetie you need to go to bed. Good night he said giving Sarah a goodnight kiss in a forehead. Karen wished her goodnight as well.

Sarah ran upstairs and opened the door to her room. She has not been sleeping in her bed since the day she left for Miss USA Pageant. The day she came back Sarah stayed at the hotel. She came with her mother and couple assistants to pick up her stuff. Sarah only picked up clothes, toiletries and few pictures. The rest of stuff was left behind. Sarah was saying goodbye to her old life.

Now she came back only for few days. This was time to look back. Sarah noticed that her room was well kept it seemed as if her old family was expecting the girl to come back any moment. Now they'll move to New-York. Sarah knew it was all because of her. Old life will be closer.

She walked towards dresser. There was a book, that she left there many years ago – _Labyrinth_. Sarah picked it up. 'No harm could be done by just reading a book' she thought as she opened it.

"What a BS!" Sarah exclaimed realizing how stupid she was ten years ago by believing in that stuff. She failed to notice Toby who sneaked into her room unnoticeably.

"Sarah you need to call Jareth" he said noticing how she almost jumped.

"Who is Jareth I do not know anyone with such weird name" Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

"You forgot Goblin King, you forgot our adventure at Labyrinth and you forgot your Underground friends." Her brother was getting upset.

"Toby please, stop it" she was so angry now that she lost control of her actions. "Goblin King come here and show yourself" she shouted.

Suddenly she saw lightening outside and tall, slim silhouette appeared at the window.

"How dare you to interrupt my business!" exclaimed Goblin King in icy voice. Sarah felt scared but she was determined not to show her fear.

"You are not real, you have no power over me and I am so tired from traveling." She tried to calm herself down. "Sarah I …"

"Not now Toby, stop interrupting me!" she snapped at her brother.

"Let the boy speak now!" Jareth ordered Sarah as he glanced at her, his eyes flashed with anger.

"Thanks Jareth, all I wanted to say is that I can see him as well so he is real." She realized that the battle was almost lost.

"Why are you here? What do you want from me? Creep" she folded her arms and stared at him back.

"Well precious you called me out first. In addition there is no need to be a creep as you call this, because your life is in and out" he waved his hands and piles of magazines appeared of nowhere.

There was all different stuff about Sarah, interviews, movie premiers, some charity work and a lot of fibs made up by paparazzi's pictures. She admitted Jareth was right. Sarah felt that she had to retaliate right now because if not she'll lose control and that was the last thing she needed to do.

"I see you still never changed your royal selfishness Why tell me why did you come back?" she demanded raising her voice.

"Precious I am not selfish compare to you. You have pretty much forsaken your family for better and richer one and I think your dad is coming" said Jareth smirking. She heard the door handle turning.

"Honey why are you so loud?" he looked at her and noticed a white owl sitting on a chair, "and where the heck did that owl came from?" Robert flailed his arms.

"Dad, Sarah rehearsing for her new part and I was just watching" Toby lied to his father.

"All right guys but keep it down me and mom are sleeping." He informed them closing the door.

"Woo that was close. We almost got busted" said Jareth turning back into his regular form.

"I shall admit that was brilliant" said Sarah trying to sound as neutral as possible, " I must tell you something." She saw Jareth eyebrows arched as he started gazing at her, "I am leaving to go to France and I don't think you'll go there so was nice to see you but I am busy now and sorry there is no room for ghosts in my life" she finished abruptly.

"So you think I am not in a physical shape or form right?" he chuckled, "Let me show that I am quite real my dear" he took her hand and pulled closer. Sarah could feel his breath, his smell and his power. Sarah placed her hands on his arms, she could feel his muscles.

"Excuse me, I am still here" Toby reminded them of himself. They pulled apart.

"I am leaving you now precious. Sweet dreams" he said disappearing in a cloud of glitter. 


	4. Chapter 4 Ophelia

**Chapter 4 Ophelia**

Jareth was sitting on his throne twirling crystals when his sister came in.

"I know that those two have problems with their self-identity and issue of denial. Look at her mother she changed her name. That woman used to be Linda Williams and now Julia Lindsborg. Sarah had changed her last name as well. You know I feel bad for her real father, even though I despise humans."

"Annabelle, do not waste your time on this matter. I would like to remind you that power and riches are also important in our world. Our parents always insisted that I have to marry a noble one and better yet someone from royal lineage. Why? So our fortune and power can be preserved", he smirked.

"I know that but the thing I don't get is how all those years she thought that you were mere a dream. Did she forget her adventures?" his sister asked raising her voice.

"No she did not" he chuckled, "but sometimes it is much easier to stay in your comfort zone than to go out there and accept the truth. You know humans are so much weaker these days."

They were interrupted when one of his servants entered the room. "You majesty Elf King is here with his daughter" announced goblin.

"Tell Sigismund and Ophelia that they can come" Jareth told his servant. Annabelle gave her brother a curious look.

Father and daughter entered the room. "Jareth thank you so much for welcoming us" king Sigismund bowed his head. "Have you thought on my proposal?" he asked.

"I sure had and I've decided to give Ophelia a challenge." He got off his throne and walked towards them.

"She can run Labyrinth in no time" Elf King assured him.

"No this will not be a challenge for her this is too easy". Jareth paused making sure that everyone was listening. "As you know I spend a lot of my time Aboveground. I am quite famous there and rich over there. Ophelia, your challenge will be to live Aboveground according to their rules. Not mine but theirs." Goblin King paused once again and looked at her.

Ophelia was the only daughter of Elf King. Who also had son. Ironically he was one of Jareth's best friends. They had a lot of fun back in the days before Jareth became king.

Elf Princess was not just beautiful outside, but also on the inside. She founded many charities and has been volunteering a lot. Her parents also taught Ophelia palace etiquette. She was raised for one purpose to become a queen. Sigismund had chosen Jareth for several reasons. First, Ophelia fall in love with Jareth when she was a teenager and it would be cruel to marry her off to someone else. Second, their kingdoms were adjacent to one another. Third, he knew that with Jareth Ophelia will be safe.

"Sigismund. You can leave your daughter here if she is ready, or you can bring her there. It is your choice. I will be going back there within next hour." He informed Elf King.

"Well I shall visit you by the end of the week when Sarah Lindsborg comes. I am very intrigued to see that 'superstar' who managed to stir up entire Underground" he said chuckling. "Farewell Till then" Sigismund disappeared with click.

"So Ophelia how about you'll go to the library" Jareth's suggestion sounded more like an order. She left the room without a single word.

"Jareth please tell me you changed your mind about Sarah" his sister was beseeching him. "No, but I am open to changes." He looked at her. Annabelle nodded. Deep inside, she hoped that Ophelia would marry Jareth.

"So what are you going to do to her?" she asked when Ophelia could not hear them.

"Sister, I am going to give her a chance. She is such a nice girl. I decided that she will work as my assistant and we'll see where it goes from there" he squinted looking at her, "and if she beats Sarah so let it be" he sighed.

"Shall I remind you that we still have things to do Aboveground?" Annabelle asked that rhetorical question.

"Let's go sister. We shall depart at that instant" Jareth said disappearing in a cloud of glitter.

"Ophelia we are living" she called out.

"I am ready" she replied appearing in the middle of the room wearing t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Annabelle was surprised that Ophelia looked really well in those clothes.

"Are you ready to go?" the princess nodded. They disappeared with a click.

"Hello princesses" Jareth greeted them sitting at his desk. He had already changed into his Aboveground outfit. "Ophelia let me show you what you'll do" he told her.

They went around the building. Jareth has explained that she just became his personal assistant and she would answer whenever he would call her. Ophelia did not mind to do this job at all. It was the same thing she had done for her father.

"Any questions?" he asked when the tour was over.

"Yes. It seems that your majesty does not like my outfit. What should I wear instead?" she glared at him.

"Here change now and meet me in fifteen minutes at my office." He said as he motioned his hand. Ophelia looked at the outfit that has appeared in his hand. It was pair of shoes, a dress, a blazer and a pair of tights. She'll change but only because of him. She picked the clothes and thanked him. Goblin King left giving her some privacy.

Jareth was back at the office noting that his sister was reading a newspaper.

"Good morning your majesty" Hoggle bowed down.

"Hoggle, is suite ready for Miss Lindsborg? Did you make a reservation?" he demanded ignoring dwarf's greeting.

"I sure did sire." Hoggle bowed down his head.

"That is good you are free for now. Go" he ordered the dwarf. "Wait a moment!" Hoggle stopped. "Thanks Hoggle and remember you'll pick them up at the airport tomorrow morning." Jareth snapped his fingers.

"Yes you Royal Excellency" he bowed down once again and disappeared.

"Brother, are we coming to pick those two snobs as well?" his sister asked.

"No we'll stay here. I shall visit her at the hotel." He smirked.

"Sister would you like a cup of coffee?" she nodded.

"Ophelia come here please" he called the princess. She entered the room.

"What can I do for you Jareth?" she asked politely.

"Do not call me Jareth, here I am monsieur DeRoi. Now we would like two cups of coffee." His request sounded more like an order, "and Ophelia"

"Yes monsieur DeRoi." He paused for a split second.

"Do it manually no one is allowed to use magic without my consent." Ophelia nodded.

"Jareth are you insane, what are you trying to do?" his sister asked being surprised by the way how he treated Ophelia.

"Take it easy sister. We have hard day ahead of us tomorrow" he said writing something in his planner.


	5. Chapter 5 Bonjour Paris

**Chapter 5 Bonjour Paris**

Sarah was amazed by Paris, especially by their hotel and mostly by their suite. "That DeRoi knows how to impress two women." Julia told Sarah.

"Mom, look some flowers on a coffee table!" Sarah said picking up bouquet of crimson roses. There also was a little note.

_Miss Lindsborg, I would like to meet with you tomorrow at the hotel restaurant during breakfast to discuss further details of the project. Monsieur DeRoi._

"Quite elegant, I admit that he got some style." Sara's mother was quite surprised.

"Look he is asking me out for breakfast not dinner. I think he is not interested in me." Sarah did not know whether to feel relief or disappointment. It was good that he was not interested in her; on the other hand interest from one of the best world known movie director would be a great flattery and tremendous career boost.

Julia Lindsborg decided that they need to sleep off their jetlag and then decide what Sarah shall wear.

"Mom, why did you change your first name?" Sarah asked hoping that her answer would be different.

"Sweetheart, I had told you about that so many times already. Because Linda Lindsborg did not sound proper, it was much better to become Julia Lindsborg. I was also right when I convinced you to become Lindsborg." Julia folded her arms.

"But I think that dad was hurt", Sarah sighed.

"Listen to me my dear, you father is one of the weakest man I've ever come across. Tell me did he ever stand up for you when that bitch Karen was attacking you? When you two were arguing did Robert ever took your side?" asked Julia outrageously.

"No mom. He did not. It was always me who had lack of patience. It was always me who was wrong and even if he had admitted that Karen made a mistake, it was because she was too tired or because I did provoke her. In addition, he always expected so much from me. It was not fare that Toby is allowed to get away with so much", Sarah could not stop ranting.

"Do you know why it took me so long to repent?" Julia asked when Sarah stopped ranting to catch her breath. "I was very busy with my career for the first five years and I never thought about you. I admit that I tried my hardest to forget about you Sarah. Then I had twins. You know I never told Dave about you until we went to France. One day we were walking along the shore and I saw mother and teenage daughter running along the shore. They were both laughing. I broke into tears when we returned to the hotel. Kids went to bed and I told David all about you. At that moment I've realized that I cannot be happy without you in my life.

"So, David found out where you lived and where you went to school. At that time you started your career, I became a creep. I used to sit at the coffee shop across the street and watch you coming and going. I was afraid to approach you; hence I thought that you had a grudge on me. Finally, there was a great opportunity –Miss Ohio Pageant after party. I planned just to congratulate you, but you remember what happened." They both started to laugh.

"You know that I have forgiven you already so long ago. It was the day that we met again" Sarah kissed her mother. They both decided to change subject of their conversation. Both women decided to go for a walk around downtown. They were both amazed how dazzling Paris was.

"Mom what should I wear for tomorrow. I know that it just a breakfast but I want to look good and not too god at the same time. You know mom make-up and clothes should be different in the morning. I don't want DeRoi to think that I am trying to impress him. I want him to think that I do look dazzling naturally." Sarah looked at her mother wondering what she'll say.

"Sure, now remember that summer dress I got for you last year in Italy." Sarah nodded. "In addition to this dress, you need to wear your green shoes. You bought them in London during your last visit. Also you need to wear a little bit of makeup and jewels. We'll decide when we'll get back to the hotel." Julia informed her daughter. They spent the rest of the day strolling around the city.

"Sarah, you should be like Mona Lisa tomorrow during the meeting, enigmatic and keep your composure. Do you understand?" Julia asked to make sure that they both were on the same page. Sarah nodded. "Sweetie, you still need to finish unpacking. Why is one of your bags not unpacked yet?" Her mother demanded while Sarah knew that it was a joke.

It was a surprise for her. She even forgot that she brought this bag. Her mother decided to help the woman with unpacking.

"Oh, how cute you still have Lancelot! I gave it to you on your 7th birthday!" exclaimed Julia.

"Oh my God!" shrieked Sarah dropping a red leather-covered book on the floor.

"What's wrong? It's just a book. It cannot kill you." Julia assured her daughter. Sarah felt warmth of her hug.

"Mom, you don't understand. I did not put this book in my bag. I remember living it all the way back in Ohio. I never brought it with me." Sarah started to shake.

"Tell me what happened in Ohio. I'm you mother I ought to know!" Julia glared at Sarah.

Sarah told her about Jareth visit. She assured her mother that it was just a dream. Sarah believed herself that it was a dream, almost. After she finished her story, Julia hugged her and patted her daughters back.

"Let's go to sleep we have a busy morning ahead of us" she suggested smiling.

Next morning they were up at six. Julia spent two hours doing Sara's hair and makeup. Sarah was ready by eight.

"Remember that you should not show any signs of being nervous or stressed." Hollywood Diva instructed her daughter. Sarah assured her mother that everything will be great. She had an experience to deal with those men who were key figures in Hollywood.

She knew that DeRoi is different but variation will be comparative to different types of soups. There are different types of them and different ways to make them. However all recipes were based on same principles. Sarah Lindsborg knew them by heart. This knowledge gave her a lot of self-confidence.

She gave her mother a kiss on a cheek before leaving the suite. Sarah felt even more self-confident as she was walking down the corridor. Everyone turned their heads just to get a glimpse of her. She was wearing a turquoise summer dress that was just above the knees with matched open-toe hills. Her hair was partially up with few locks falling on her left shoulder. Sarah had just a little bit of makeup, enough to emphasize her facial features. Emerald bracelet, earrings and a necklace enhance the whole effect of dazzling beauty.

"Miss Lindsborg, monsieur DeRoi is expecting you", a waiter told Sarah when she barely reached the entrance. Sarah smiled as waiter showed her the way.

She suddenly felt a bit nervous about meeting DeRoi. The restaurant was pretty much empty. Sarah was able to spot him very quickly.

Jacques DeRoi was a tall handsome man. Sarah could not see him quite well hence he was sitting behind a plant. "Mademoiselle Sarah." A waiter pointed towards the chair.

"Thank you so much Pierre. Please come back in a few minutes me and Mademoiselle Lindsborg have to discuss something before we shall order some food." Pierre nodded and left them.

Sarah was examining the director. His hair was blond with few different streaks of dark color. It was cut in layers. Today he arranged it in spiky manner. She noticed how well it suited him. His face was a bit narrow and elongated so as his features. His eyes were deep blue. So blue that Sarah could think as if she was looking in the ocean. He was wearing beige pants and blue shirt that was unbuttoned on top revealing muscular chest.

He shook her hand gently. Sarah noticed how soft his skin was. His hand were slender and elegant so as his body and legs. She admired his looks. So far he was perfect but Sarah promised herself not to tell a single soul about that. She knew that something was wrong. All of a sudden people were staring at her.

"Lady Sarah, why are you still standing?" asked DeRoi gently touching her arm and pointing towards the chair.

Sarah set down and thanked him. His deep voice was charming. It reminded Sarah of chanting melody. She felt as if she was bewitched by this deep voice.

"I am sorry for being a bit slow. I am still a bit jet lagged" she said smiling.

"How do you like Paris my dear?" he asked looking twirling a napkin in his hand. Sarah told him that she loves it and that they are thankful for wonderful accommodations.

"I knew that you would like it. Now how about we get something to eat before discussing details of your part" He smirked at her victoriously.

"You mean I got the part, didn't I?" Sarah asked stammering.

"You sure did my precious. I have seen your tapes and portfolio. You'll be perfect for this part." He smiled again. Sarah felt a jolt inside. She felt as if it was a déjà vu. She already had seen him but where and when?

The rest of their breakfast went quite well. They were inspecting each other by glaring at one another. Sarah was happy and yet nervous. DeRoi did not say anything while they were eating.

"So when do we start shooting the film?" She asked as casually as possible.

"The day after tomorrow I will send someone to get you. Now here is your text. You shall study it until the day after tomorrow." He instructed her.

They finished their breakfast. Sarah was sad that their meal was over. DeRoi told her that he was pretty busy for next couple days.

"But before I shall leave you my precious would you mind to join me in devouring some fruit?" DeRoi motioned towards the fruit table. Sarah picked up and apple while he picked up a peach. They sat down outside. Sarah did not mind sitting so close to him. She knew every culture was different. Sarah found pleasure in observing him eating a peach. She would not mind to get into some adventures with this man.

When they finished snacking on fruit DeRoi walked her all the way to the suite. They were chatting about America. Suddenly when they were near her door he turned around and gazed into her eyes. Sarah felt as if he could read her mind.

"Sarah, please call me Jareth and remember that if I am always serious when I am getting into relationships." He turned around and walked away towards the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6 Mother is a Piece of Work

**Chapter 6 Mother is a Piece of Work**

Paris was basking in a sun. It seemed like everyone who could be outside—was. Meanwhile, there was the one, who did not enjoy the day. Jareth the Goblin King was sitting in his office and looking outside. He got up and slowly approached the window.

"Sarah, Sarah why are you lying to yourself? Why did you block out the adventure that changed you forever along with me? Why are you listening to your mother? I don't believe that you are like her, Sarah! It cannot be true, yes you've changed, but yet I believe that true you are still alive although buried under debris of vanity, falsehood, richness, selfishness and power" He stopped in order to catch his breath.

Suddenly Goblin King became weak. He sat on the floor. Jareth hated this moment. He knew that everybody was thinking. In their opinion, Ophelia was way better match for him compare to Sarah, but he could not stop loving her. The worst thing was that Sarah became dead and alive at the same time. She was living, but her life was not full. Everything was the same for past ten years, and the only one who was capable of helping her escape was Jareth. He bent his knees and put his head down.

Jareth felt weak and tired, but he would not give up! Yesterday, he saw what could have been a glimpse of hope. Even though, Sarah did not recognize him, she still felt unconditional attraction that she was not capable of explaining. That was a sign. Not everything was lost.

Jareth sprang from the floor; he knew exactly what to do. He heard a knock. "Come in," his voice was neutral nobody could say that Goblin King was almost crying few minutes ago.

Door opened and tall female figure walked in. "Ophelia, sweetie what is the reason for your presence?" asked Goblin King tilting his head.

"I am your personal assistant, your majesty. There is something that you would like to know"

"What is it?" Jareth tried to sound causal.

"Julia and her daughter are trying to find the way to control you." said Ophelia.

"I know. However, it is not Sarah who does this, It is her mother." he paused to ensure that the Elf Princess was listening, "she is just a victim of her mother. I know that Julia loves her, but she has no idea about what is best for Sarah, when jewel ends up in hands which don't know how to take care of it. The poor thing will become destroyed. Sarah is in prison that was created by her mother. The worst thing—she does not see it." Jareth snapped his fingers and looked at Ophelia.

They both felt awkward. "Tell me how, it will work out?" He asked gazing at her.

"I don't know. What do you mean?" Ophelia was stuttering.

"My dear, your father wants us to get marry, so I was just wondering how it is going to work out?" Jareth grabbed her hand and put his other hand around her waist. Ophelia flinched, but said nothing. Goblin King squinted and released her hand, and then Jareth suddenly pulled her towards him. The Elf Princess clenched her fists and shut her eyes.

"Well, that is enough", he said letting her go. "No you see that we cannot get married. You are not attracted to me. As a matter of fact, deep inside you think that I a bit repulsive. I am not attracted to you either." Goblin King glared at her.

"That is true, but I have to obey my father. Since I was a child, he told me that I shall be your wife." Ophelia's voice was quivering.

"You are totally right, your majesty. But what shall I do?" The Elf looked into his eyes for the first time. Jareth saw fear and despair.

"I'll solve the problem. We can be friends but not lovers. Can you imagine how it will be for both of us to wake up together for the rest of times?" He asked chuckling. They both started to laugh.

"Now, we are going to pretend that there is something between us, Therefore, your father will help us—to find a sweetheart for you and to get back Sarah for me" Jareth felt on top of the world. He was not being considered trickster for nothing.

Meanwhile, Ophelia felt relief. She enjoyed sending time with Jareth, but she was dreading about marrying him. She wanted to be his friend and nothing more.

"So what shall we do?" The Elf princess asked looking at him.

"We have to separate Sarah from her mother and I think I know what to do; she would go back to the States meanwhile Sarah will stay here." Jareth shared his plans

"But, it is impossible. If shell leave, so will her daughter." Ophelia was puzzled. Everyone knew that Sarah was never separate from her mother longer than a week for the past ten years.

"Well let's just say David Lindsborg will have to go to court and his wife has to fly back. Rumors will be going around and in order to rebuke them, Sarah will need to stay here and to give a press conference." Goblin King was happy with his plan.

Next day, Jareth arrived at his office very early. He sat down and started to wait. His sister came in at 9 o'clock.

"Why do you need me for today?" Annabelle demanded.

"Ophelia has her day off", he snapped.

"So, when are we going to get rid of the mother?"

"In a day or so, I promise she'll leave today", Jareth told his sister as he reclined on his chair.

An hour later Julia showed up with Sarah. "I am sorry monsieur DeRoi, but we have to leave" Sara's mother put her foot down.

"You can leave anytime, but Sarah has to stay", his voice became cold.

"Sarah is coming with me!" Julia glared at Goblin King.

"She can go, but don't forget the cost. If Sarah leaves with you then the rest of the world will know that rumors are true. Everyone would know that your husband is part of a money laundry and you'll lose everything. In addition, I'll have right to demand compensation for breaking the contract", Jareth grinned.

"My husband is innocent, he was betrayed!" exclaimed Sara's mother.

"Others want him out of the game. He is tough, but he is not a crook, poor dad! " Sarah buried her face in her hands.

Goblin King stood up; it was so painful to see Sarah was tortured. He opened his case and took out few business cards.

"Those are the best lawyers in the world. You better give them a call today. Tell them that I gave you the number. Now if Sarah will remain here paparazzi would not to focus too much on David Lindsborg. They would try to catch Sarah." His voice became calm as he started to rub Sara's back to console her.

"Very well then, I'll have to leave", Julia looked at her daughter trying not to cry. At this moment Jareth realized that she loved Sarah but in her own way.

"Missis Lindsborg, would you like to use my private jet to go to the States?" he asked looking at her

"Why are you so kind to me?" Julia was amazed.

"Because you need kindness. I don't know what do you think about me, but I am not a cad." Jareth responded to her question.

Few hours later Julia said goodbye and left France.

"Sarah, you mother is going to be back, when trials are over. Now it was a hard day you need to go and rest.

She did as he said. When Sarah returned to her suite, she had déjà vu. She could not help it.

Next morning she got call from Julia. Lawyers were getting on the case. Sarah arrived to the set.

"We are doing to do one scene today very beginning. All that you have to do after you change is walking towards the mirror and pretend as if you see younger version of yourself," Sarah nodded.

She changed into bathrobe and started brushing her hair in front of the mirror. Suddenly she saw herself ten years back. Her reflection was wearing jeans and blouse.

"That's good. Sarah you have so much talent." DeRoi complimented her.

She excused herself and returned to the hotel. Sarah did not her how Jareth whispered, "You remember this but soon, you'll realize that it was not a dream. It was part of your experience."


	7. Chapter 7 You Know the Truth

**So here we are chapter 7**

**Chapter 7 You Know the Truth**

Movie-making process was fully on the go. Sarah was putting up with many things. DeRoi did not treat her like other directors that she had worked with. To him she was just and actress. While in Hollywood Sarah Lindsborg was prima dona. Jacques always criticized her acting. Thus, Sarah decided one to talk to him in private. There was an opportunity after lunch.

''Jacques, can I talk to you?'' she asked knocking on the door.

''Come in'' he replied

''What is the problem? How on Earth am I supposed to improve my acting?'' Sarah was frustrated with him.

''You know the truth – accept it!'' the director told her.

Sarah looked at him. Jacques DeRoi looked at her and smiled. To him it was weird that she still did not realize who he was.

Sarah was bewitched by him. She understood now why so many actresses fell for his charms. Meanwhile he seemed to enjoy himself.

''I was thinking about inviting another actress to play along with you. It seems to me as if you are not able to handle the part. I thought that your character needs a rival. It will add some spice and shooting is over for today.'' the director was smirking.

Sarah was starting to get angry. How he dared to manipulate the situation and to abuse his power.

''If you add another character, you will deviate from the truth. This is not what you are famous for. Go ahead, but you'll ruin this.'' Sarah was grinning.

''So, you believe that the story is real?'' he asked raising his eyebrows.

Sarah just nodded. Jacques looked victorious as he was passing by her.

''Tonight, I will be staying at the hotel, come and give me what I want'' he told her exiting the room.

Sarah returned to her suite. She examined herself in the mirror and started preparing for the night. It did not bother her that she would be yet another actress to spend a night with the maestro of movie-making. The woman knew where he was staying tonight. She also had an action plan that included makeup, heels and short low-cut dress. Sarah knocked on his door at nine o'clock. He opened the door wearing silk pyjamas. The shirt was completely undone showing off his six-pack.

''So, are you ready to do what I need you to?''he asked closing the door.

Sarah set on the bed and looked at him. Goblin King paused.

''Now, tell me the truth as you know it'' Jacques demanded.

''I am the girl from the Labyrinth'' she whispered looking at him.

Jareth smiled. He transformed into his true form. It sure felt nice to be back. The best part was Sara's reaction. She jumped and clapped he hands.

''It was you the entire time. I just tried to deny my past. Well, part of it anyway. I am so sorry'' she apologized hugging him.

Chemistry between them was too strong to resist. So they gave in.


	8. Chapter 8 A Whole New Game

**Chapter 8 Whole New Game**

Jared opened unlocked his office door. This day seemed to start off well. After what he could only have described as the most amazing night - Goblin King had an amazing breakfast with the love of his life. Now he knew exactly what kind of plans he had for Sarah. He wanted to marry her and have children with that lady. But for now, they were just in secret relationships. Sarah needed some time. So now she got it.

Goblin king opened one of his drawers. He noticed that several folders have gone missing. That was strange.

"Ophelia, come into my office" he paged his secretary.

She was there in a jiffy. Goblin King asked her whether she was aware of those folders whereabouts. Ophelia told him that she had no idea where they might have been.

"Do you know what kind of content they had?" Jared asked her. He was getting a bit angry at his personal assistant/secretary.

"They had Sara's modeling pictures and portfolio. But Jareth, I can swear on anything - I did not touch them." said Elf Princess, who was getting a bit distressed.

Suddenly they have heard a rustling on a windowsill. Both royalties turned their heads. They sa the Elf King who has positioned himself in the most pompous way possible.

"Jareth, you might be looking for this" he said dropping few folders on the desk.

"How dare you, entering my premises without the consent and to steal personal possessions?" Jareth asked the elf almost growling at Ophelia's father.

"I am a single male who needs a companion. Sarah Lindsborg is not just pretty but also smart and intelligent. the woman who is also looking for love. Jareth, I am the one who can give it to her. So I decided to check her out and I liked what I saw. Now if you excuse me I have to go. I see you at lunch sweetie." Elf King disappeared into thin air with a click.

"Well, at least we don't have to find pretentious romantic interest for Sarah" Ophelia's voice was full of sarcasm.

Jareth closed his eyes. He was reaching out to his best friend, his parents and oldest sister. Moments later they were all standing in his office. Ophelia smiled at his best friend. Everyone in the room knew momentarily that they were secret lovers. There was no need to explain the situation. They have all gathered in order to decide what they should do next.

"First, I would like to extend my gratitude towards each and everyone in this room. Now, , I would like to offer my long time friend and Ophelia's secret admirer/lover a position of my second assistant" he paused looking at Bartolomeo Barker. The werwolf agreed, after he was allowed to become Bart Baker for this modern world. Jareth's parents told their son that they had to go but promised to come back in a little while. Annabel decided that now was the time to become Sara's best friend.

"Brother, I promise that everything going to be alright." Annabel told him. Suddenly her face became pale as the princess looked into her planner.

"Let me see, what is taking place?" Jared tried to look into her planner. Annabel's planner was magical it was somewhat similar to magic orbs.

"No, it's just that time of a month" his sister lied.

"Bella, you have something on your sleeve" Goblin King lied back snatching away the planner.

He was furious when he saw how Sigismund was flirting with Sarah. Elf King was not losing a single second, neither was Jareth. He was movie director afterall. Sarah was the lead role. Her schedule belonged to him.


End file.
